


We're family

by Hawkeye_girl



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Phil Coulson, Awesome Sam Wilson, Bad Humor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bullying, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Comfort/Angst, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, High School, Humor, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Middle School, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, Poor Bruce, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye_girl/pseuds/Hawkeye_girl
Summary: Alternate universeThe Avengers are siblings and it's their first day of school. Things are not always easy for them and they are even worse for their father, Phil Coulson, who only wants to see his kids happy.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Phil Coulson & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Phil Coulson, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Thor (Marvel), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Thor, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Heimdall & Thor (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Jane Foster & Thor, Natasha Romanov & Thor, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov, Phil Coulson & Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson & Thor, Phil Coulson & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

It was an usual morning in Phil Coulson’s house in Wisconsin. It was barely 7am but you could already hear his teenagers yelling at each other from one end of the house to another.

“- Give me back my sweatshirt, you jerk !”

“- If you want it, come and get it !”

“- TONY ! STEVE ! ENOUGH !”, roared a third voice.

The yelling stopped for about one minute before someone exclaimed:

“- Who the hell switched salt and sugar ? My coffee is ruined !”

“- CLINT !”, called the third voice again.

“- Yes ?”, replied a small innocent voice.

“- Ugh… Never mind…”, muttered Phil coulson, rubbing his forehead. “Those kids will be the death of me…”

“- Dad… We are going to be late…”, shyly declared one of the kids, pulling on his father’s sleeve.

“- Oh, sh… I mean, shoot ! You're right Bruce", realized Phil as he checked his watch. "Get into the car, everyone ! We need to drop Steve and Thor at the highschool before getting the rest of you to middle school. Let's try not to be late for Bruce's first day in middle school and Steve's first day in high school !"

"- You don't have to make it all about us, you know…", mumbled the youngest kid, fidgeting with one of his sleeves. "And first day of middle school is hardly something exceptional…"

"- Aw, come on, Brucie, aren't you a little excited about all these experiments you will make in your sciences classes ?", teased Tony while grabbing Steve's cup of coffee and sipping on the whole thing.

The blond teenager jumped to his feet and threw himself at his younger brother. Coulson rushed to the two boys to separate them. Grabbing Steve by the arm, he sat the boy down before turning to Tony:

"- There was absolutely NO reason for you to do that ! It was childish and unnecessary", the man scolded with a stern voice. "As for you", he continued, watching Steve, "you didn't need to react like that ! Violence can't be the answer ! You are lucky I'm not grounding you both for tonight, but I will if I hear anything about misbehaving from your schools !"

Realising he had almost been grounded on his first day of high school, Steve instantly froze. First day of high school always meant a party after class. Tony had almost always a party planned and seeing the look of fear on his face, Coulson guessed he already had one planned for tonight.

"- About tonight", added Phil, raising a finger, "I would like to remind you boys that your curfew is at 9pm, are we clear about that ?"

"- Thor has his curfew at 11pm !", whined Tony pointing at his older brother, who was barely awake, his blond hair falling before his eyes. "It's not fair…"

"- Thor is 18, that's why he is allowed to stay out longer than you", calmly explained Phil.

"- But I'm 15…", Tony kept arguing.

"- Which means you are not 18. Steve is 16 and he has to get home before 9pm, just like you."

"- Bruce doesn't even have a curfew !"

"- That's because Bruce is not allowed to get out of the house after dinner, unlike you. And I suggest you stop fighting me or you really are going to spend your evening at home, mister."

Tony instantly shut his mouth, glaring at Clint who was discreetly chuckling. The blond teenager immediately stopped when his twin, Natasha, elbowed him.

"- Okay, we really need to go now", declared Coulson.

The ride to school was unusually quiet. Thor was still half-asleep, Steve and Tony were still mad and refused to talk, and Clint was not dumb enough to try a prank as he was sitting between the two. Natasha and Bruce were just as quiet as usual.

A few minutes later, the car parked in front of the highschool and Thor and Steve jumped out of the car.

"- See ya", shortly declared the youngest as Thor mumbled something that looked like a "have a nice day".

Phil waited a few minutes for the boys to get inside of the building, and once they did, he drove away with the rest of the siblings.

Trying to erase the tension still palpable inside the car, Phil cleared his throat and asked:

"- So, Bruce, are you excited for your first day of middle school ?"

"- Does it matter ?", was the immediate reply from the youngest of the Coulsons kids.

"- Well of course it does !"

"- I don't know… Can't be worse than elementary school…"

Natasha and Clint both snorted at Bruce's statement. Not in a mean way, as they both loved the kid, but in a surprised way.

"- It's because of your bullying, right ?", gently asked the blond kid. "Well, if anyone tried anything with you, just tell us okay ?"

"- We will make them pay", assured Natasha as Tony nodded.

"- You will do no such thing !", interrupted Phil. "You will go to the principal and tell them what is happening."

"- Huh… Well, we've seen how that worked for Bruce last year, right ?", Tony ironically asked. "They did nothing, Dad. NOTHING."

"- That doesn't mean you should look for trouble", insisted Phil.

"- We're here", interrupted Bruce. "We are at the middle school…"

Once he parked the car, Phil sighed, running a hand over his face. He turned to face the kids behind him.

"- I love you all so much. I want you to know that. And I want what's best for you. That's the reason I want you to stay away from trouble. Because I love you."

"- Seriously, Dad…?", Tony sighed. "Trying to make us cry when I'm just trying to look cool for my first day ? Real nice of you…", he joked.

"- Come on, guys...", started Clint.

"- We are going to be late", ended Natasha.

"- See you, Dad…", said Bruce before exiting the car with his siblings.

"- See you, guys", Phil smiled, fondly watching them. "Have a nice day…"

Bruce was a nervous kid, it was in his nature. But he had never thought he could be THAT nervous. Being a scrawny and small kid was making him an easy target for the bullies, especially when his older brothers and sister were not here to protect him.

Last year of elementary school had been awful since it was so far away from his siblings' schools. He had lost count of all the times where he had come home with a black eye, a broken bone, or spit in his hair.

Of course, his siblings had been mad. But they hadn't been able to do anything since Bruce had refused to tell them a single thing about his abusers. Natasha had been the most furious. She was the most protective of Bruce and when she had seen him, when he had come back from school, covered in bruises and blood, the kid had thought she was going to murder someone.

Fortunately this year, his siblings would be here to protect him from harm. At least, he hoped they would. 

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Tony already high fiving his friends and telling them about his holidays. At the end of the corridor, Clint and Nat entered their classroom, talking to each other. These two had been inseparable since they were born together. Tony and Steve were really close, always fighting but also always loving each other. Thor was the eldest and always out of home. And Bruce was left alone. He got along very well with Tony and Nat was a very protective sister, but the kid didn't really have someone to talk to, especially about science and physics, things he loved the most in the world. Thor was more into geography, Steve in history, Tony in tech and Clint and Nat in physical activities. There were some times where Bruce felt a bit lost in this big family of his.

Sighing, he entered his classroom, where nearly all the seats were already taken. There was only one seat left, near a brunette with long hair, so that's where he sat.

He didn't introduce himself to the girl. He didn't want to. The lecture wasn't going to start before a few minutes, so Bruce took his time to analyse the students in his class. He quickly spotted the showoffs. These were the ones he would have to avoid during the year in order to survive.

"- Hi, I'm Beth", a voice brought the kid back to reality.

Turning his head, Bruce looked at the brunette who had just spoken. Blushing, he cleared his throat and quickly declared:

"- I'm Bruce."

"- Nice to meet you Bruce", Beth smiled.

She was about to speak again when the teacher arrived, silencing the whole class.


	2. Chapter 2

“- Bruce looked pretty anxious about his first day...”, Natasha observed while she grabbed her notebook from her backpack.

“- I know”, Clint replied, sighing. “- But there is nothing we can do about him for now…”

“- For a second, I nearly thought you were going to say we should focus on our work…”, the red-headed girl smirked.

“- Oh my god, and you claim to be my sister ? My twin furthermore ?”, Clint marveled, pretending to be offended with his mouth wide open and puppy eyes.

“- Close your mouth, you are going to swallow a fly…”, Natasha ordered with a smile. “And you should sit down, class is going to start in a few minutes.”

The blond kid did as he was told, as always when his twin was telling him to do something. He seemed that Natasha was the only person who could always put a hold to his twin’s shenanigans. Coulson sometimes managed to do it, when the boy was not in a i-gotta-prank-everyone kind of mood, which happened quite often.

As the girl had predicted, the teacher entered the classroom. A few minutes later, the lesson had started and all the students were busy scribbling down everything the teacher was saying.

Tony yawned for what felt like the billionth time in the last fifteen minutes. This class was just so boring ! Who the hell cared about literature when he could be out there, working on his latest plans, one of them involving the building of an entire motorcycle, starting from scratch ? Of course, Phil didn’t like the idea of Tony driving a motorcycle and even less since the kid could be pretty reckless when he wanted to. The man had already taken the kid to drive in the countryside, to train him for his driving license that he was supposed to get next year. Tony loved the speed, the feeling of being one with car, being pushed against his seat as he drove faster and faster. Phil...didn’t like it as much as Tony.

“- Mr Coulson, maybe you could answer my question ?”

The teenager blinked in surprise as he met his teacher’s eyes, who was expectantly watching him.

“- Well ?”

“- Uh… Could you repeat the question ?” Tony asked, beginning to smile cockily before remembering his father’s words. Not wanting to be grounded for the evening, he tried and nearly managed a contrite look.

The teacher looked suspicious for a second but he asked again, with pursed lips:

“- In the Odyssey, how did Ulysses escape the sirens ?”

Tony racked his brain for a minute as Rhodey, his best friend was watching him with a half-exasperated, half-amused look. God, how he hated literature ! But then he remembered: Steve had spoken about Ulysses during the holidays, when they had been to Greece. During a museum visit, the little showoff couldn’t stop bragging about how he knew everything about mythology. Hee had talked about Ulysses at some point but…

“- Well, Mr Coulson ?”

“- WAX !”, suddenly yelled Tony.

“- Excuse me ?”, asked the teacher, slightly startled.

“- He put wax into his men’s ears and they tied Ulysses to the ship so he wouldn’t be able to join the sirens as he wanted to hear them sing !”

“- Huh… Well…”, the teacher declared. “That’s not too bad, Mr Coulson, but try to pay a little more attention for the rest of the lesson.

Tony quickly nodded and, as soon as the teacher looked away, he began daydreaming again, not noticing Rhodey, at the other end of the classroom, rolling his eyes in frustration.

“- Bruce”, Beth shyly asked. “Could you help me ? I don’t understand a single thing about this exercise…”

“- Oh, uh… Well, of course”, Bruce stuttered.

The boy breathed deeply before reading the instructions again.

“- It’s about gamma rays’’, Beth explained. “They are asking us to the four primary nuclear reactions that produce them… But I know only three of them: fission, fusion and gamma decay…”

Bruce looked at the exercise. He had a large smile as he discovered that the exercise was indeed about gamma rays, his favorite science subject. Turning to his new friend, he declared

“- There is also alpha decay. It’s, uh… To put it simply, it’s when an atom’s nucleus sheds two neutrons and two protons in a packet.”

“- And it’s called an alpha particle !”, Beth exclaimed. “I remember now !”

The boy opened his mouth in disbelief as he heard the brunette speaking. She was good ! Seeing the surprised look on Bruce’s face, Beth explained, blushing slightly:

“- I’m...kind of fascinated by gamma rays. I think it’s a very interesting subject so I spend a lot of my free time on studying them. I would like to become a scientist later…”

She had spoken very quickly and was a little out of breath as she checked Bruce’s look, who seemed to be completely amazed by the girl’s declaration.

“- You… You think gamma rays are interesting ?”, he timidly asked

“- Well, yeah… You probably think I’m weird…”

“- I am a super fan of science and an even bigger fan of gamma rays. I want to be a doctor when I grow up and get, like, seven PhDs”, Bruce beamed.

“- Wow…”, Beth whispered, smiling and with stars in her eyes that, Bruce realised, made her look really pretty.

Steve looked around him: everything seemed so different from middle school, and yet it did not seem so different. It didn’t look much bigger than the teenager’s old middle school, but the ig change was to go from being in the oldest class of the institution to the youngest one. He was glad that, at least, most of his friends had gone to the same high school that he did. He quickly spotted two of them, mostly because they were loudly arguing.

The blond young man got closer to the duo. One of them, black and with short hair, was asking the other, a teenager with dark long hair and grey eyes and a prosthetic arm:

“- Oh, you really think you are SO much better than me at PE, huh, Buck ?”

“- Duh, I mean, of course I am, Sammy. Just look at my grades from last year…”

“- Do NOT call me Sammy ! And this is highschool ! Things are going to be different here !”

“- Are they going to be THAT different that you two will stop arguing all the time about anything ?”, asked Steve, faking exhaustion.

“- Well, look at that, Sammy ! Our Stevie has arrived !”

“- Don’t call me Sammy !”

“- Please, stop calling me Stevie…”

“- While you both get to call me Bucky ?”, no way, joked the grey-eyed teenager.

With a laugh, the trio fell in each other’s arms.

“- God, it’s so good to see you again, guys !”, Steve sighed.

“- Missed us, punk ?”, Bucky teased, playfully punching Steve’s arm.

“- Not even one second, jerk”, replied the blond, pushing his friend away. “So, how were your holidays, guys ?”

“- Not too bad”, grinned Sam. “Even though I didn’t go to Greece, unlike some lucky bastard I know…”

“- How was it ?”, asked Bucky.

“- Well, mostly good, even with my crazy siblings…”

“- Come on, we know you love them, deep down !”

“- Well, that’s very deep deep down, then”, Steve tried to joke.

“- Liar”, stated Sam and Bucky at the same time.

Thor looked fondly at his little brother with his two friends. He was happy for him that he could be in the same class as Sam and Bucky. These two kids often came to their house as they were very close to Steve and Phil liked both of them, as they were very polite and well-behaved kids. Well… At least they were, in front of Phil. Thor wasn’t sure if that was still the case when no adult was with them…

He turned around and started making his way to his class when he bumped into someone.

“- Oh, I’m so sorr…”, he started before recognizing the person facing him. “VAL ?! Oh my God, it’s so good to see you !”

He fiercely hugged the young girl, who returned the embrace, just as strongly.

“- Hey Thor ! I was starting to wonder where you were ! Everyone else is already here ! Oh, is that your little brother you told us about ?”, she excitedly asked, pointing at Steve.

“- Yep”, proudly announced Thor. “That’s him ! His name is Steve.”

“- Do you think that will embarrass him if I go say hi to him and tell him I’m one of your friends ?”, she laughed.

“- Don’t”, simply answered the blond, half-serious. “I don’t want him to get mad at me when he is already mad at Tony…”

“- They fought again ?!”

“- All the time”, Thor sighed, laughing.

“- Wow, I wished I had siblings to fight with…”

“- Believe me: you don’t”, assured Thor with a raised finger as Valkyrie chuckled, grabbing Thor by the arm to whisper in his ear:

“- By the way, Jane and I have been talking all morning and she would really like you to take her to Heimdall”s party, tonight…”


End file.
